The present invention relates to networking and communications technology over a network system, such as a local area network (LAN). A LAN is typically located in a particular physical area, such as a building, in which computers and other network devices are linked, usually via a wiring-based cabling scheme. A LAN typically includes a shared medium to which workstations attach and through which they communicate.
In some instances, LAN devices rely on local power sources in order to provide full functionality. In some instances where the local power source fails, it can be difficult to assess the cause of the failure, especially from a remote location. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.